not a mary
by freak-girl-b-scared
Summary: theres a new girl at chilton. tristan finds out that she isnt exactly rory. r/r plz


Hey e'ryone!!! This is my first gg fic. And im actually getting kinda bored with the characters that are in the show so I've decided to add a new one. U must been warned I speak in ebonics and I type the way I talk. Oh btw nelly is the best thing ever. R/r plz good bad I don't care  
  
  
  
"good morning class" the teacher addressed her calculus class.  
  
They all said replied "good morning"  
  
"we have a new student" she said gesturing towards me "her name is Kodi and she just moved here from Georgia"  
  
"actually it's Di"  
  
"ok Di, u may go sit behind Tristan. Tristan please raise your hand" I saw a fairly attractive guy raise his hand and I walked back to where he was.  
  
"guess we have another Mary in school"  
  
I just smirked at his remark I'd have to show him how Mary I actually am.  
  
I sat down behind him and took out a note book. Then I took out my feather pen. I loved my pen it was fuzzy with pink feathers on top of it.  
  
I opened the cover of my note book and began to write  
  
  
  
Hey! Tristan is it?  
  
*Di  
  
  
  
I passed him the note  
  
I saw him begin to write and I started to tickle the back of his neck with my pen. I saw him shiver  
  
He passed the note back  
  
  
  
Yeah its Tristan.  
  
I wrote again  
  
Well hey Tristan. Why do you call me mary?  
  
*Di  
  
I began to tickle his neck with my fingers lightly rubbing them over his neck  
  
Hey, Mary, you just look like one.  
  
Our fingers touched this time  
  
  
  
Well, Tristan, looks can be deceiving.  
  
  
  
This time I ran my fingers over his back  
  
  
  
Obviously, how do u know I want you to touch me?  
  
  
  
Fortunately our desks were in the very back of the class and no one could see what we were doing.  
  
This time he passed the note under my desk. His fingers brushed my legs.  
  
Well if u didn't you wouldn't have just touched my leg. Which I find a major turn on btw.  
  
I passed the note back  
  
I slid my desk up so that it was right on the back of his desk and I leaned as forward in my desk as I could.  
  
  
  
Always nice to know  
  
  
  
I smiled  
  
Isn't it though  
  
  
  
yeah  
  
as I was thinking of what to write next I felt his hand on my leg again. At first it was on my knee cap then I spread my legs a little bit and it went between my thighs. When I felt his hand go to about mid thigh I shut my legs and his hand was stuck between my thighs. I started to giggle a little bit.  
  
Im not a whore Tristan if that's what your thinking.  
  
I opened my legs and let his hand go and passed him the note  
  
Actually I didn't have that in mind at all. Just thought that you might be trying to prove that your not a mary  
  
I found that very cool of him  
  
You're cute.  
  
  
  
I know  
  
Well just as long as you do.  
  
Lol  
  
I started to laugh too. Then the bell rang and that was then end of class.  
  
"Ms. Haynes will you please come here"  
  
the teacher called for me  
  
"uh oh already in trouble Mary"  
  
I just flashed Tristan a smile then blew him a kiss. And headed to the teacher. She handed me some paper and explain that they were some of the notes that I had missed then she said that I might need to get someone elses notes so I could fully be caught up to where everyone else was.  
  
I agreed to do that and I walked out of the room. I must not have been watching where I was going because I had walked right into someone.  
  
"oh my god" I said to the girl that I had just walked into. I began to pick up her books and was handing them back to her.  
  
"I am so sorry" I began to tell her  
  
"its ok really I wasn't watching where I was going"  
  
"I really am sorry"  
  
"its really ok" she said then she stuck out her hand "rory"  
  
"Di" I said as I shook her hand  
  
"are you new here?"  
  
"yeah today is my first day"  
  
"welcome to Chilton"  
  
"thank you"  
  
"where do you live?"  
  
"we just moved into Stars Hollow"  
  
"oh really that's where I live, you have to try Luke's food, its awesome"  
  
"ok I will someday." The bell rang and the halls began to clear  
  
"well I need to get to class and welcome again to Chilton"  
  
I waved at her and went to find my class. I found that I had Tristan in almost all of my classes, and Rory in almost just as many.  
  
I walked into lunch that day. I began to look for somewhere to sit and spotted Rory sitting by herself. I started to walk over to her. I noticed that I had to walk by Tristan but I didn't want to say anything to him so I tried to walk by as quietly as possible. It didn't work thought.  
  
"mary"  
  
"Kristen" I smirked  
  
a few laughed  
  
"sit with us" he said motioning to the spot next to him  
  
"no thanks im sitting with Rory"  
  
he looked at little disappointed  
  
"alright but at least let me introduce you to everyone"  
  
"alright"  
  
"everyone this is Di. Shes new"  
  
"oh so you do know my name"  
  
he laughed a little  
  
"yeah I know your name, and your turn ons"  
  
"well don't be afraid to use that information every once in a while" I paused "Kristen"  
  
then I walked over to Rory. She had her head phones on and was reading a book. She looked rather startled when I say down  
  
"hey"  
  
"hey" she said  
  
"mind if I sit?"  
  
"no go right ahead"  
  
"thank you"  
  
"I saw that u were talking to Tristan"  
  
"yeah hes pretty cool"  
  
"hes actually well he's just Tristan, every girl in school wants him but no one will ever "get" Tristan"  
  
I laughed "yeah I can see that"  
  
"youre actually kinda lucky that he talked to you"  
  
"I can see why" I said as I saw him brush a girl away  
  
there was a pause  
  
"soooo would u like a ride home Rory?"  
  
"yeah that would be cool"  
  
"ok just meet me infront of the school after school and you can show me this Luke's place"  
  
"ok"  
  
I got up and walked back over to Tristan and sat down  
  
The lunch room got quiet  
  
"did I do something wrong" I said in a hushed tone  
  
"you sat without getting asked to"  
  
"oops my bad do u want me to go?" I began to get up  
  
"no sit down" he pulled me back down  
  
"ok"  
  
everyone started to talk again  
  
"so Di you should come to my party tonight"  
  
"why?"  
  
"because" I blonde haired girl said "tristans parties are the best" she said in a sickening sweet tone  
  
Tristan just rolled his eyes  
  
"no because it would be a good way to meet people"  
  
"what makes you so sure that I want to meet people?"  
  
"I don't know, or you could just come so I can have someone to dance with"  
  
"aww Tristan" I touched his chest "what makes you so sure I can dance"  
  
"because I've watched you move you have natural rhythm"  
  
"should I be flattered or scared?"  
  
"both" he winked  
  
he handed me a piece of paper that had his phone number on it and told me to call him for directions later.  
  
then the bell rang. He pulled me up off the bench and we walked out into the hall.  
  
After the last class Rory met me in the front like we planned and we walked to my car.  
  
My car is a 4 door Mercedes Benz. Its white with white leather seats. I got it when we moved. Daddy's way of saying im sorry we have to move.  
  
We talked about school, movies, books and music the whole way there.  
  
Then we got into town and we walked around a bit and she introduced to everyone.  
  
Her mom, Michel, Sookie, Miss Patty, Dean, Luke, Jess, Lane and her really uptight mom. She was right Luke's food was really good. And everyone seemed really nice.  
  
I left for Tristan's house around 9 and got there around 10 somethin. I believe in being fashionably late.  
  
I pulled up and there looked like there was around 50 cars already there. I walked up to the door and rang the bell. I had exchanged my skirt for formfitting jeans and my vest and shirt for a spaghetti strap tank top that had a frog on it and my mary-janes for flip flops. I took my contacts out and put glasses on and had put my hair up in a messy bun.  
  
Tristan answered the door and ushered me right in.  
  
"hey" he whispered in my ear  
  
"hey"  
  
"I didn't think you were going to come"  
  
"well im here now aren't I?"  
  
"yeah I guess u are"  
  
I flashed him a smile then Nelly's "hot in herre" came through the speakers  
  
"oh my gosh" I squealed "we have to dance" I took his hand and dragged him into the room where everyone was dancing. I led him into the middle and started dancing  
  
he looked at me with approval  
  
"I knew you could dance"  
  
I just winked at him and he walked over to me he got behind me and started to move with me. His hand snaked its way around to my stomach and it rested right below my right breast. We started grinding I dropped down and came back up and we started grinding again. He turned me around and spread my legs with one of his knee's. we started grinding yet again. Then the song stopped and there was applause. We were being watched. I bowed a little and Tristan was just laughing. I joined in.  
  
I decided I needed a drink and we went into the kitchen. He handed me a sprite and to my surprise he got one too.  
  
"what no beer?"  
  
"nah I've had enough already"  
  
I let out a little laugh. I looked around at my surroundings.  
  
"you have a beautiful house"  
  
"thanks im usually the only one here"  
  
"so I can come by at 2 in the morning Monday and you'll be here all by your lonesome?"  
  
"yep I might be a little pissed about being woke up but I'll be here all by myself"  
  
I gave him a little grin  
  
We danced a little more and he gave me a tour of the house. We stopped in the billiard room and played a game of pool. Then we headed back to where everyone was.  
  
We danced one more time, to avant's "make good love"  
  
I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist.  
  
We swayed to the music.  
  
I leaned my head against his shoulder and closed my eyes.  
  
"im glad you came here" he whispered into my ear  
  
"I am too Tristan"  
  
I looked at the clock it said 2:15  
  
"I need to go"  
  
"so soon?" he asked  
  
"yeah"  
  
"alright"  
  
he walked me out to my car  
  
I unlocked it and opened the door  
  
I turned around  
  
"im glad you invited me"  
  
"im glad too"  
  
"night Tristan"  
  
"be careful and call me when you get home"  
  
"ok"  
  
"night"  
  
I was fixing to get into the car and he turned me around and gave me a light kiss on the lips. He pulled away and I brought his head back to mine and we kissed again only this time more deeply.  
  
I got in the car and he shut the door. I put avant into the cd player and waved goodbye then sped off.  
  
"I have a feeling this is gonna turn into a really good relationship" I said to myself  
  
  
  
Finis  
  
  
  
Hey ppl r/r plz. Should I do a sequel? Should I stop writing all together? Just tell me  
  
~Di (what a ka*winky*dink) 


End file.
